plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 34
|Type = Locked and Loaded |image = JM34.png |Flag = Three |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |Objective 2 = Don't lose more than 10 plants |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 33 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 35}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Jurassic Marsh - Day 34 was the 34th day of Jurassic Marsh. It is a Locked and Loaded level, with the objective that the player mustn't lose more than 10 plants. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Ow-yowsers! Our lawnmowers have gone extinct! Penny: Time fluxes interfere with mowing technology, User Dave. Penny: We must plant with additional care lest we be overrun. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Unlike the other expansions, Jurassic Marsh has the lawn mowers removed by the second level. Specifically in this level, there is a plant loss limit that should be kept track on at all times. The player can lose this level if they do not pay attention to how many plants they are losing. The plants given are lackluster at best, since the only attacking plants are Primal Peashooter and Split Pea, with Torchwood to aid them. While this seems good, zombies come in fast paired with dinosaurs, which will easily overrun defenses. Luckily, Gold Bloom is given to help the player get a good early defense, but abusing it will count as losing a plant, so he or she is forced to use it wisely. Waves 4 1 |zombie2 = 3 5 |zombie3 = 1 3 5 1 1 2 3 4 5 5 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 2 4 1 5 3 |special4 = 4 |zombie5 = 3 1 2 4 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 2 3 4 |zombie9 = 2 3 4 1 5 1 5 |special9 = 1 5 |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = Second flag |zombie11 = 1 3 5 2 4 2 4 |zombie12 = 2 4 3 3 |note12 = 100% Plant Food |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |special13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = |zombie15 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note15 = Final flag }} Strategies Strategy 1 *Use Gold Bloom to help get a good early defense. Try to avoid using Gold Bloom again, except in emergencies, as using Gold Bloom will count as losing a plant. *Split Pea's main focus is to try and remove any zombies that the pterodactyls bring to the back of the lawn, while Primal Peashooter will stall zombies, especially Jurassic Gargantuars. *Plant Food is recommended to use on certain plants like Torchwood to deal more damage, or Split Pea to avoid zombies like Jurassic Bully from easily eating plants from behind. Only use Plant Food on Primal Peashooter if there are no Jurassic Bullies. *Never dig up plants. You must plant everything on where you need them to be. If you make a mistake and dig up a plant, it counts towards the level's objective. Strategy 2 :Created by *Use a Gold Bloom to help to get a good early defense. Try to avoid using another, except in emergencies, as this will count as losing a plant. *Plant Sun-shrooms in columns 3 and 4, and protect them first with Split Peas in column 5 and then Primal Peashooters in column 2. As soon as it is safe to do so, plant Torchwoods in column 6. *When you are in danger of being overrun, use Plant Food on the Split Peas, as long as you have already planted a Torchwood in front of it. *To give more firepower against the zombies coming in from the right of the screen, you can then plant a further row of Primal Peashooters in column 1; however, by doing this, you run the risk of having them eaten by zombies that have been dropped behind your defences by pterodactyls, before your Split Peas can deal with them. *Never dig up plants. You must plant everything where you need them to be. If you make a mistake and dig up a plant, it counts as another plant lost. Gallery AWP-JM34-1.PNG AWP-JM34-2.PNG AWP-JM34-3.PNG AWP-JM34-4.PNG AWP-JM34-5.PNG AWP-JM34-6.PNG AWP-JM34-7.PNG AWP-JM34-8.PNG AWP-JM34-9.PNG AWP-JM34-10.PNG AWP-JM34-11.PNG AWP-JM34-12.PNG AWP-JM34-13.PNG AWP-JM34-14.PNG AWP-JM34-15.PNG AWP-JM34-16.PNG AWP-JM34-17.PNG AWP-JM34-18.PNG AWP-JM34-19.PNG AWP-JM34-20.PNG AWP-JM34-21.PNG AWP-JM34-22.PNG Walkthrough How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 34's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers